The Darkest Hour: Sean's Thoughts on His Time and Survival
by SeaBasinKyogre2567
Summary: Here's a story of the 2011 sci-fi movie The Darkest Hour. A few characters are mentioned.


**A/N Since I've watched the movie The Darkest Hour on DVD, this gave me an idea to write a story about Sean's thoughts on his time and survival during an alien invasion in Moscow. The whole story will be Sean's point of view. This takes place during and after the movie. There will be a mention of Sergei, Ben, and Anne. The plot will also include the survivors as well. So onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie or any of its characters.**

My name is Sean. I came to Moscow from Seattle for some business with my best friend and partner Ben. We were soon double-crossed by our Swedish partner, Skylar, who already sold our business website called Globetrot to the Russians. Ben and I were not happy about this. We decided to go the club called Zvezda since I suggested the idea of going there to celebrate our victory. I tried to assure Ben that we can try to figure something out. The club's DJ then switched songs and everyone was having a great night. Ben and I see a cute and attractive woman standing by herself. We decided to go on kiosk to see which one of us the girl will pick. It wasn't very long until we see that she was already been taken by Skylar. After a brief conversation, Ben and I decided to sit at the counter. What we don't know is that an American girl that was on a picture earlier on Ben's phone was sitting a few seats away from us with her blonde friend. Ben then received a message from the American girl on our other website called AppleBee's on his phone asking us for our assistance. We walked over to her and her blonde friend. She then tells her blonde friend that we were approaching them. Ben and I smiled at them and Ben asked the American if she was the person who sent us the message asking for our assistance. She then says our website meaning that she knew about it. Ben tells her and her friend that he and I offically declared retirement. She asks us if we were millionaires, and I suggested that we were billionaries in a sarcastic way. Ben and I introduced ourselves to them and the girls introduced themselves as Natalie and Anne to us. Natalie then thanks us for giving her and Anne the tip on finding the Zvezda. Ben tells Natalie I was the person who finds every stuff online and he explains that he pretty much does everything else. Anne then asks a bartender for a beer or whatever, but she couldn't understand him speaking Russian. After a few minutes of hanging out, we were having a great night of our own. Anne tells me and Ben that she was busy doing some photo shoots, and she was trying to get the pictures into a gallery. Natalie assures her that she would get those pictures in the gallery. Anne then tells me and Ben that she hired Natalie as her personal assistant, Natalie tells me and Ben that she originally had plans for her summer vacation, but her plans fell through, Natalie decided to quit her job, left her mom a note, and came to Moscow with Anne. Ben asks Natalie why she would do such a thing, Anne tells me and Ben that one of Natalie's dumb ex-boyfriends was stalking Natalie, much to me and Ben's surprise. Natalie then tries to change a subject, she and Anne asks me and Ben what we actually do. I tried to think of something, but Ben tells Natalie and Anne that I liked basketing in possibility. Anne sets down her drink, and decided to get a group picture together of me, Natalie, Ben, and Anne. As Anne takes a picture, the light in the club suddenly goes out with no reason. We went outside with everybody else and we see some kind of Northern Lights and aurora. Everybody admired the aurora, Natalie looks down on her phone, and she says that her phone went dead. The Russian police, who were out patroling, sensed something wasn't right, and got out of their cop car. All of a sudden, the light then floats down, sending me and everyone else to move away from it. Then, the cop sirens and lights went off for no reason. One of the cops orders everyone and his partner to stay where they are. The cop then walks slowly towards the light, holding a club, and was doing it slowly as if the light might bite him. As soon as the cop touches it, he was then turned into ashes, sending me and everyone else in panic. His partner then attempts to fire a bullet, but the light deflects it. All of the lights were then descending from the sky. Ben, Anne, Natalie, and I were running back to the club with everyone else as we hear the others were being turned into ashes. As we ran back inside the club, Anne orders everyone to stay together, the waiter and I locked the door, hoping that it would keep the light out, but it doesn't work, the light then blasts the door, knocking the waiter unconscious, it approaches me, I tried to get up, I kept on slipping, and Natalie saves me from being turned into ashes like everyone. The bartender then throws something that keeps the light away from us. Ben, Anne, Skylar, and everyone tried to run to another exit. Outside, the car alarms were then set off. The girl that Skylar was flirting with before saw the light approaching her. Skylar then closes and locks the door as Ben and Anne watch her turned into ashes. They then decided to try to find another way. The alien was angry and blasts the counter and the wall including the bartender in retaliation, but everyone managed to dodge the blast. Natalie and I see a hole in the wall, and I told her there was a safe place to stay away. The bartender then shouts out for help, I called out to Ben and Anne that there was a safe place to hide. Ben then draws his attention to me and and takes Anne's hand and started to run towards where I am, Natalie then opens the door which leads to a storage room, Anne and Ben heads down as I carried the injured bartender along with me. I still heard everyone screaming and shouting. We managed to get to the storage room as I closed the door. Anne then slides down on a wall and she was still in panic. Natalie then tries to assure her that everything will be okay. I checked on the bartender and realized that he was dead. All of a sudden, we heard the door banging, Natalie then runs towards to the door to see who it was despite Anne telling her not to open it. As Natalie opens the door, Skylar was running down and decided to hide with us. I started asking what in the world were those lights and Ben answered that it was actually invisible and we can't see them. After a few hours of the massacre at the club on Friday night, Saturday morning came, Ben, Skylar, and I put a duct tape around the bartender to keep him from being decomposed any longer. After doing that, I decided to talk to Natalie and get to know her, and Ben was also talking to Anne and they were getting to know each other as well. Sunday came, I shared some of my food with Natalie, and none of us weren't brave enough to go up there and check. On Monday, I was shouting at Skylar asking him if he really thinks that he was the only person down here, Skylar then gets up, kick a bowl, Natalie and Anne then tries to stop us from arguing, and Ben comes, tries to end the argument, and tries to stop me from shouting at Skylar any longer. Tuesday then approaches, the four of us were sleeping, except for Ben, who was trying to figure out where to go next. Finally, Wednesday came, I offered Anne the last can of food, I looked up and see Natalie trying to get her phone to work. Ben decided that we were gonna head to the US Embassy. The five of us then gets up, Ben and I opened the door, Anne tells us to be careful, and we see the whole kitchen was trashed. As Ben and I approached the blasted wall, we see that the whole club was dead, Skylar then suggested to head to the Swedish Embassy, and we started gathering every stuff that we can. I find a bag, picked up a cloth, took a couple of bottles, and stashed it in my bag. The whole group then walks out of the blasted wall after gathering everything. Natalie then started to ask us if everyone was gone. Skylar then drinks a bottle, Ben takes out a map, and hoping that we would go to a right direction. As we leave the club, outside, cars were abandoned on the streets, and ashes were everywhere. The aliens have completely sealed off the entire city. As we were running, Natalie then suddenly trips on her high heels, we stopped for a second, Natalie then takes off her high heels, and we continued running. We head down to a street, until we hear a soft scraping somewhere in the distance. We approached the old elderly lady, she then speaks something in Russian that we couldn't understand, Ben then shows her the map for directions to the embassy, and she points to the direction. We then take off, head down to another street, and walked to a bridge. Skylar then started saying that we were lost. I asked Ben if we were lost, he says that we are going in the right direction once we cross a bridge. Until, we stopped and saw the bridge had collapsed in half. Ben, Skylar, and I decided to take another look at the map, searching for another way to get to the embassy. I point out that there was another bridge that was not far. We decided to go back and we head down to another street again. We stood in a corner, and we see a cop car right in front of us. Ben points out that that a cop car have a better map, tells Anne, Natalie, and Skylar to wait over there, and we started running towards the cop car as the others ran. Ben and I set down our bags, I started searching for a crow bar to open the trunk, I managed to find it, closed the passenger door, and tried to open the trunk, until we see a dog running and barking. As Ben tries to open the trunk, I told him that we don't know if the aliens can see or hear us, and Ben reminded me that the aliens can kill. He manages to get the trunk open, sets down the crow bar, I see a box filled with road flares, Ben finds a map book, I quickly stashed the flares in my bag and Ben also stashed the map book in his bag as well. Until, a dog started barking at something, I turned around, and wandered what the dog was barking at. All of a sudden, the dog was turned into ashes, I panicked and tried to run, but Ben pulls me back. I looked at the others and told them to get inside. I tried to see if the alien was still there, and Ben asks me where did the alien went and if I could see anything. Then, the aliens started approaching us, we stayed where we are, until, the alien turns on the cop car's lights and sirens, as it approaches closer, I decided to hide under the car since it was the only place to hide. We waited for the alien to pass by. The cop car's lights and sirens then stopped. Ben and I looked to see if the alien was gone. We got out of our hiding place, picked up our bags, and ran inside the mall to meet up with the others. Skylar himself was also panicking after we saw the dog turned into ashes. Until, a wind was blowing, and Skylar started thinking that it was the alien. Ben then started shouting at Skylar for freaking out on us. We then head to another side until we see the horror. The plane had crashed through the roof and landed on the ground. After a brief conversation, I told the others that I had theorized that electricity gives away the alien's position. Natalie decided that we should head to the embassy at night, and all of us agreed. I reminded the others that we should go outside when it's dark. I then gathered a lightbulb and I told the others that we were going to use it as warning devices. We started gathering every lightbulbs as much as possible. Night approaches, we stayed inside a store, Ben suggested that we should get new clothes, I decided to go, and Natalie volunteers to go with me. Later, Natalie and I went to different stores each to get new clothes. I was in a store, I looked at a manican, took his jacket, and I apologized to him for taking it. I looked at Natalie, who was in another store, changing her shirt. I knew that I had to keep moving, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She then notices me staring at her and smiled at me. Then, she sees the alien in a distance, picked up her bag, and retreated. I looked over to see what Natalie saw, it was the alien, it was inside the mall, my lightbulb suddenly turned on, I tried to stay where I was and I didn't want to the alien to see me, but it doesn't. The alien continued moving, I didn't understand why the alien didn't see me, until I realized it had to do something was the glass. I decided to leave the store and went to rescue Natalie who was still in the same clothing store. I snuck up behind her, grabbed her by her waist, causing her to shriek in fear, and she felt relieved that it was only me. I pushed away a cart, Natalie then tries to run away, but I told her to stay and not move. We waited for the alien to pass by, after that, we decided to head back and tell the others on what's going on. Natalie started asking me why the alien didn't see us, I answered it had to do something with the glass according to my theory. I explained to them when the alien saw the light, the glass somehow blinded it. Ben explains that it was an electrical insulator that had caused the glass blind the alien. We then decided to leave the mall since it was no longer safe. We started hearing car alarms blaring in every street and we had to stay away. After running, we finally reached the US Embassy, and it was gutted. We head inside as we see bullets telling us that there were people trying to defend but they were turned into ashes while doing so. Skylar then picks up an assault rifle. I asked him if he knows how to use it. All of a sudden, the ceiling collapses and falls to the ground causing both Natalie and Anne to scream and Skylar started shooting. Ben and I told Skylar to stop shooting. We then decided to head upstairs to figure out what's going on. Skylar decided to stay downstairs and tells us that he has got it covered. I light up one of the flares that I stashed in my bag and I was leading the group upstairs to the top. We turned on the lanterns, Ben and I looked at the map and it has numbers from the other cities, suggesting that it was times. Natalie then retrieves a notebook which looks like a logbook that was written and started reading to us. The four of us soon learn that the invasion has gone global and worldwide. The other cities have reported that the aliens are aggressiveand they have some kind of an assault strategy. Natalie then continued reading until the numbers that were written on the map was actually a number of survivors. Natalie kept on reading until there was nothing else written. I point to the radio that was in a cage, turned on the lantern, and slowly pressed the button using the pin. There was a static until the man started saying something in Russian and it was broadcasting a message. Anne and Natalie then started losing their patientence and wanted me to turn off the radio and I did. Ben and I decided to look for a better view. As we open the latch, a loud rumble was heard in the distance, we started seeing the buildings collapsing, and the girls joins us and they see this as well. Ben explains that the aliens have to obey some kind of rules, and they had some sort of purpose. Our main plan right now was to find the survivors and we know that they were out there somewhere. Until, we heard a loud gunfire in a distance, I grabbed a bioncular, Anne asked who was doing the gunfire, I kept looking, and it was none other than Skylar, who went outside to check which area was safe. Ben and I decided to head back downstairs to stop him. Ben calls out to Skylar who sees a light in a building. All of a sudden, the alien was approaching us, setting the car alarms off, Skylar then attempts to retreat, and he was surrounded by another alien. Skylar then tells me and Ben to go on without him. Skylar starts firing several bullets at the alien and this gave me and Ben enough time to retreat. We didn't dare look back until the aliens turned Skylar into ashes. Ben and I ran back to the embassy and we see Natalie and Anne running down trying to warn us. Natalie asks where was Skylar and Ben answered that the aliens have turned him into ashes. Anne then panics and Natalie tries to calm her best friend down. I then pointed out to the light that Skylar saw earlier and Natalie said that was someone in that building. I told Ben that the building was not far. Ben reminded that the sun was about to come up and we will not be able to reach to the building. I told him that we can make it before the sun rises. I explained to Ben that person who is in the building is surviving and reminded whoever that person is may understand the message. We then leave the embassy and car alarms were blaring, we managed to get to the apartment building and I told the others that sun is about to come up. As we reach to another floor, a young girl then came out of nowhere and pointed her gun at us. Ben tells her that we saw the light. Natalie asks the girl where are her parents, but Natalie already knew the answer. The girl knocks on a door, and a man who appears to be in his mid-50s answers the door. The girl gives him some kind of a battery device. Before he can do anything further, she asks the man to open the door, and he tells us to get inside. He then welcomes us to his apartment and started saying something in Russian. I told him that we really don't understand much Russian, I politely introduced myself, offered a handshake, but instead, the man does it in another way. The man speaks English and tells us that he had turned on the light to attract survivors, first it was the girl, and we were next. The girl introduces herself as Vika, and she also introduces the man's cat DJ Lance Rock, who was wearing some kind of armor, much to Natalie's shock. I asked Vika who this man is and she said that his name is Sergei. Vika tells us that she thinks that Sergei is an electrician or whatever. Vika explains to us that Sergei has build a Faraday Cage around his apartment to attract the survivors and it works. Sergei started singing in Russian, I took out a radio, and asked Vika to listen to the message and translate it for us. Vika translates the message, the man who was broadcasting a message, was actually a captain of the Russian Navy submarine, docked somewhere in the Moscow River, and it was waiting to take the other survivors to safety. All of us agree to head to the submarine at night. Ben was inventing some kind of wrist device for Vika. Ben tells Vika that he has a sister back home in Seattle who just looks exactly like her. Vika tells Ben that she has two brothers and they didn't look exactly like him. Ben tells Vika that he and sister used to fight alot and Vika also had the same thing. Ben then decides to make a deal with Vika by not starting an argument with their siblings. He hands her the wrist device and she thanks him. (A/N This is actually a deleted scene on DVD that was not in the movie.) Vika then asks Natalie and Anne to come with her to gather supplies. As the girls head downstairs to gather supplies, Sergei shows me and Ben a microwave gun that he developed and started explaining what it does. Sergei hasn't tested it out yet, and had nothing else to explain. He tells us to drink our coffee, he goes back to what he is doing and started singing to his cat. I asked Ben what if the device actually worked. All of a sudden, we started hearing rumbling, Anne unexpectedly runs in, much to our confusion, and Natalie was unable to lock the Faraday Cage door due to it being jammed. Sergei then powers up the microwave gun and shoots it towards the alien, his cat then ran off, Sergei thinks that he managed to kill the alien, but it was stunned. I told Sergei to keep firing the microwave device, but he was unable to. I then watched as Sergei was turned into ashes and dropped the microwave gun. I told Natalie and Anne to start making a fire escape as Ben picks up Sergei's microwave gun. Natalie runs towards the fire escape exit, but Anne hesitates, Natalie then calls out to Anne to start escaping with us, Natalie manages to smash open the cage door with a hammer, and let the gasoline pour. Anne then tries to run to Natalie, but like Sergei, she was turned into ashes, and Natalie was paralyzed after seeing her best friend die. I pulled the curtain, offered Natalie a hand, and the three of us started climbing down the ladder to meet up with Vika. She asks us where Sergei and Anne are, but Vika already knew the answer and we started following her. As we started escaping, a loud explosion, and we see the alien is now following us. I told the others to keep moving until we reach to another building. We see a group of people and wandered if they are a local resistance or whatever, the leader tells us to hide behind them. We heard a loud clanking, and the leader told us to hide behind him and the others. The other soldiers or whatever they are, was getting ready, until they see the alien. The leader orders one of them to fire a machine gun, as the other uses a flamethrower, and another one fires a RPG, dropping some kind of an armor, forcing the alien to retreat. We came out of our hiding places and Ben thanks them for protecting us. The leader asks what kind of discharge Ben has, and Ben says it was a microwave gun and I said it was like a big alien stun gun. I looked at a rock, and asked what kind of rock it is. The leader explains what their main strategy is, I used a cloth to pick the armor shard, and Natalie tells me to leave it. The group guides us to the library, like Sergei, have build a Faraday Cage as well. I bring the water bottles to Natalie and Vika. I apologized to Natalie over her loss of Anne. Yuri, one of the members, asked me and Ben where we were from. Ben answered that both of us are from Seattle. Although we tried to convince the resistance to take us to the submarine, they discussed it for a moment, and agreed to take us to the submarine. Matvei, the leader of the resistance, leaves one of the survivors to take charge and tells us he knows a shortcut, and we were gonna go to a secret tunnel in the subway. The eight of us soon leave the library, walked in the subway station, and into a secret tunnel. All of a sudden, we started hearing a loud clanking somewhere in the distance. We stopped for a minute, Matvei orders Sasha to toss many lightbulbs as he can. We continued moving, until, the lightbulbs then suddenly turned on, alerting us that the alien is nearby. Matvei orders us to get down to the subway tracks and stay low as much as possible. The alien sees Vika trying to escape, but she stops. She calls out to Ben and he realizes that Vika was not behind them anymore. He puts down the microwave device and goes to rescue Vika. I asked Ben what is he doing, and I tried to go help him get Vika. Ben does manage to get Vika, I offered her a hand, she manages to run back to the others, I offered Ben a hand but he was soon pulled by the alien. Ben tries to resist, I tried to help save my best friend, but I was too late. Like Anne and Sergei, he was turned to ashes. I couldn't believe what I saw. My best friend was turned into ashes right in my front of eyes. I couldn't move after seeing my best friend die. Natalie then runs to me, tugs on my arm, told me that we have to leave, I quickly picked up Ben's microwave device, and I left the subway with Vika and the others. Natalie asked Matvei which direction we should go and we see a boat. Matvei points out that since the Moscow River flows north, we were going to try to drift to the submarine. He offered me, Natalie, and Vika a room in the bottom of the boat. Natalie sees a flare gun, locks it, sets it down, and walks over to Vika, assuring her that it wasn't her fault for letting Ben die. Natalie draws her attention to me, I was sitting down in a corner, hugged my knees together, and I never spoke a word since we got on the boat right after I saw Ben die in the subway, leaving me devastated. Natalie then gets up, walks over, and sat down beside me. I knew that both of us lost our best friends during the invasion. Natalie tells me her story during her first year in college back in New York, she saw a girl started a fight, Natalie got knocked down to the ground, a girl pulled her inside, Natalie looked at the pictures on the wall, realized it was the same girl, Natalie introduced herself to the girl, two days later, they became roommates, and that's how she ended up becoming friends with Anne. I learned that Anne was a great friend to Natalie, even though I don't know Anne that very long, she really loved taking pictures. I then decided to share my story with Natalie about how I met Ben back in Seattle. I explained to her my mom was in the same PTA with Ben's mom and he was in a smart advanced class. His mom told him to talk and make friends with me. I concluded that I had sort of never got over it. Natalie reaches for my hand and held onto mine with her hand. I told Natalie that I want to say my final goodbye and farewell to Ben and she promised me that we will meet again. Then, we suddenly felt the boat hit something hard. Vika, Natalie, and I went outside and saw some kind of a high energy beam shooting straight up in the sky from the collapsed buildings. I explained that the aliens came for electricity and we were just in their way. Matvei explains that the aliens came after our power and minerals. Vika spots the submarine that was just in front of us. It wasn't very long until a loud rumble was heard. I went to the top of the boat and I see the high energy beam in a building that we were close to started collapsing. I went down and Natalie tries to hold onto me. Until, the boat tipped over, I managed to swim back to the surface, Matvei calls out to me, I frantically looked for Natalie, called out to her, and there was no sign of her. Matvei tells me to swim over to him and the others, and we started swimming all the way to the submarine. As we climbed, a man offered his hand and he pulled us up. He explains to us that he saw the boat tipped over. I then decided to go search and rescue Natalie. We see a flare in the sky meaning that Natalie managed to stay alive and was hiding somewhere. In the submarine, the man and his crew started building another microwave device and added some stronger batteries. Vika explains to them that according to Sergei's calculations, the device can stun the alien. Matvei decided to shoot bullets once the alien is stunned. We left the submarine, started walking towards where Natalie fired a flare, Matvei tells us that there was not much cover. I took a cell phone, tossed it beside the train tracks, as Yuri and Boris did the same. As we walked carefully, the car alarms blared in the distance, and we continued walking until we reached an alleyway. I then see Natalie's bag along with the flare gun. I called out to her and see if she can hear me. Yuri then tosses another cell phone on the track, I powered up the microwave device, but it doesn't seem to work yet. As I continued to power up the device, cell phones started ringing, meaning that the alien was close by. We started to retreat, I tried to get the device to work, until I stumbled backwards on the track, Matvei, Yuri, and Boris shoots their bullets to the alien to defend me. Yuri tells me to start using the device, I quickly made the shot, stunning the alien, as Matvei, Yuri, and Boris started shooting the alien with bullets, and the alien was destroyed. The four of us started celebrating right after we killed the alien. Natalie then started calling out to me, meaning that she was hiding. We reached the end of the alleyway, until we see a group of buses, cell phones in a building started ringing, meaning there was too much of the aliens. I explained the plan that I came up with to the others, Matvei orders Yuri and Boris to take their positions and get ready, as I went to find Natalie. I called out to Natalie, she tells me that she's on bus number nineteen, and reminded me to be careful since there were aliens out there. I waited to time it right, I managed to find bus number nineteen, went inside, and Natalie runs to me and gives me a major hug. Our reunion was short, and the alien came in the bus and turned on the engines. Natalie tried to resist but she was pulled by the alien, she was nearly killed, I managed to save her by stunning the alien with the microwave device, and I told Natalie to grab the wheel. She makes a right turn, she tries to press the brake pedal, but it doesn't work. I continued using the device to stun the alien, the batteries didn't last very long, Natalie tells me to keep on using the device, and I told her that the batteries was not working anymore. Natalie starts to panic I told her the batteries are dead. I set down the microwave device, looked through the stuff that was stashed in my bag, wondering where I put the cracked armor. I picked up the bottle that I got from the nightclub a few days before, but I was able to find the cracked armor. I took it out and threw at the alien, destroying it in the process, and I found another weakness. Natalie finally got the control of the bus and managed it to stop the bus from collison. We meet up with Vika and the others and we head back to the submarine. The injured Sasha walks out, Matvei, Yuri, and Boris decided to stay behind and told me, Natalie, and Vika to relay the information to the other survivors of what we know. The submarine soon leaves without Matvei, Sasha, Yuri, and Boris. A crew member hands Natalie her phone back and had replaced the damaged parts and reminded her the batteries only work in the submarine. Natalie receives a text message from her mother back in New York, telling Natalie that she is alive with the other survivors at the Pennslyvania Station and she prayed that Natalie gets back home safely. I looked at the message and realized that Natalie's mom survived, much to her excitement. Days passed, a man was sending a message from London, England, saying that he was able to reach to the other survivors from the other cities. He also said that he contacted a local French militia group from Paris and he was notified that they managed to destroy one of the mining towers that we saw earlier. I told Natalie that war ultimately begins now and it was just getting started.

One month later...

It was Janurary 2012, one month after the invasion happened, Natalie and I started receiving every single mesaages that was being transmitted, hearing that there are more survivors fighting back and destroying the mining towers. We soon relayed the information to the other survivors from other cities and countries about the microwave device and the alien's weaknesses. Until, a local Chinese resistance in China thanked us for relaying them the information and they were gonna start planning out a strategy. In Tokyo, a Japanese man was on a radio, also started receiving every information from the survivors. After transmitting a message, I turned my attention to Natalie and she was looking through a scrapbook with Vika. I walked over to them, sat down beside Natalie, and realized that it was actually the pictures of her and Anne during their years in college. She started to miss Anne since the invasion happened in Moscow. This also reminded me the good years with Ben back in Seattle. I knew Anne was watching over us knowing that I was looking after Natalie.

A month later...

It was February, the survivors are still fighting, relaying the information, and destroying more of the alien mining towers. Natalie, Vika, and I started to contact more of the local resistance in every cities and countries. The three of us soon learn that the resistance was led by a seventeen year old high school student from Eastdale Collegiate Institute in downtown Toronto, Ontario, Canada, contacted us, and informed that he, along with his twin sister, and their high school friends, started developing the microwave devices, killing the aliens, and taking down more of the mining towers. He also informed us that his older sister who was a college student, was killed and turned into ashes while trying to escape with him and the others at the Eaton's Centre. The seventeen year old introduced himself as Jason, who is the leader of the survivors and the resistance, was going to keep on planning out their strategy. He also had a twin sister named Olivia, who is a co-leader with the resistance. Jason said that he, Olivia, and their friends, are going to regroup with the other survivors sometime soon. He also sworn to avenge his older sister, Rachael, who was killed and turned to ashes. "If there's anymore survivors out there, I want you all to remember this well. Don't try to hesitate to kill the alien, or you might end up getting turned into ashes, just like my older sister Rachael," said Jason. "But, I also want to thank the survivors from Moscow telling us the information regarding the alien's weakness." Natalie, Vika, and I learned that Jason and Olivia loved Rachael so much just like me Natalie when both of us missed Anne and Ben.

A few months later...

It was September 2012, it already has been nine months since the invasion happened. I was talking to Vika, until Natalie came in, and told us she was pregnant with a baby. I also forgot, I married Natalie in June, and asked Vika to be the godmother once we start a family. Natalie explained to us that she doesn't know what the child is either if it was a boy or a girl. Vika suggested if it was a girl, Natalie and I would name our daughter Anne to honor the death of our own friend, Anne. We soon received another message from a local resistance group. But, this time, it was actually from Washington, D.C., United States of America. The leader informs us that he and his group managed to take down more of the mining towers.

Three months later...

It was December 2012, it's already been a year since the invasion started to happen around the entire world. My memories came back in my mind when Ben and I first met Natalie and Anne at Zvezda. We also got to know each other, invastion started to happen, everyone was turned into ashes, leaving me, Ben, Natalie, Anne, and Skylar the only survivors. Invasion has gone global and worldwide. A few weeks of being friends with Vika, Sergei, and the Russian resistance group led by Matvei, rescuing Natalie, and contacting the other survivors from the cities and countries around the world. After, Natalie went into labor, and Vika helped out since she was a godmother to our child. It was a girl, Natalie, and I named our baby daughter Anne soon after.

**Well, that concludes the story and it took me a couple of hours to write this. I think I'm gonna do another story of the movie but this time, it's gonna be in Toronto. So stay tuned for that, and peace out readers.**


End file.
